One type of electrical switch includes a bi-stable actuator with a snap contact that initially lies against a stop. When an actuation location on the actuator is depressed beyond a critical height, a snap contact suddenly snaps against a stationary contact. In many cases, the stop is another stationary contact, and the switch is a single-pole double throw type. The actuator is mounted on a frame that holds a movable operator that has an operator and that is moveable against the actuation location of the actuator, to trip the switch.
The actuation location may have to be depressed by a small distance such as five to ten mils (1 mil= 1/1000 in) before the critical depression distance is reached and the actuator snaps to snap the middle contact up against the upper contact. When an operator that has depressed the actuation location, begins to move upward again, a second critical height is reached, at which the actuator snaps back, causing the middle contact to snap down against a stop or the stationary contact. It would be desirable if the precise locations of the critical snap heights could be adjusted.